


Velha Piada

by BJay



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Other, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJay/pseuds/BJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de seu embate com Bane, os ferimentos de Batman são grandes demais para que ele possa suportar e acaba sendo levado para o hospital.<br/>O Coringa resolve visitá-lo, e, como sempre, sua presença sempre acarreta em caos.<br/>O que ele não esperava era que, dessa vez, o Batman não se ergueria para pará-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velha Piada

**Author's Note:**

> Postada inicialmente no Nyah! Fanfiction.

Cheiro de cadáveres mal decompostos. O último pulsar de um coração com coronárias entupidas. É tudo branco catarata.

“Certo, certo. Escute essa…”

Campainha. As portas metálicas se separam. A enfermeira parece uma vaca.

Muuu.

Com um mugido vermelho, ela cai pra não levantar.

Pétalas caindo. O buquê está meio murcho. O relógio digital apita a meia-noite. Nada de música instrumental aqui e isso é um alívio.

“Aposto que nunca ouviu essa!”

O paletó. A arma dentro dele ainda está quente. Um presságio de que tudo aqui vai pegar fogo? Eu espero realmente que sim.

Corredor vazio. Janelas demais. Sinto como se elas me vigiassem. Um começo de paranoia? Talvez sim. Nós dois sabíamos os riscos de assumir nossos postos, não é, meu velho?

“Pelo menos eu…”

Quarto 56. Passo direto pelo 57.

Vista cansada? Luz fluorescente barata? Garrancho de capanga semi-analfabeto? Suor passando das mãos para as luvas e das luvas para o papel? Não sei dizer o que fez aquele 9 parece um 8. Pelo menos descobri antes de ter de assassinar algum soro positivo.

Quarto 59. Maçaneta fria. Sem resmungar a porta faz seu caminho para dentro do quarto. Um saco de ossos adormecido. A cama parece grande demais para ele. Máquinas. Silenciosas como se suspeitas de infanticídio.

O ar-condicionado tá forte pra caralho.

“Bem, é… é… desculpa.”

Chão encerado. Por aqui as faxineiras trabalham dobrado. Arkham nunca viu um assoalho assim.

Passos cambaleantes. Há uma cadeira para minhas pernas bambas. Eu poderia? Eu… deveria? Hum, velhote? Eu deveria? Os tubos na sua boca te impedem de falar?

Uma trilha de pétalas. Um gosto amargo na boca. Eu… devo. Eu vou, porra!

— São para você. — digo ao sentar — Roubei isso de uma floricultura de bacana. Espero que goste. O maior defensor de Gotham merece.

Sem resposta. Não tinha de ter criado tanta expectativa. Mas…

“Nunca pensei que um dia isso aconteceria.”

A enfermeira grita. Vadia rápida. Antes que meu “brinquedo” a silencie, foge. Não faz diferença. A queda nos é destinada, morando ou não em Arkham.

— Fui descoberto. Droga.

Essas flores fedem. Esse lugar fede. Como uma grande privada. Daqui a pouco aparece alguém para dar descarga.

“Nós… envelhecemos. Isso é horrível.”

Gritos de terror. Gritos de raiva. Um batalhão de passos arrebentando o chão na nossa direção. Passos que carregam armas.

Saco a minha “queridinha”. Alguém chuta a porta. Fardados apontando suas armas de choque. O Comissário abre espaço entre eles, deixando claro que ninguém atire. Só falta os bons e velhos “Homens de Jalecos Brancos” para o circo ficar armado. Isso é tão… sem–graça!

— Muito bem, Coringa… Saia de perto dele. Jogue a arma no chão e…

— Não! — lambi os lábios. Tinta vermelha não tem um gosto tão bom quanto sangue. — Vocês vão sair daqui. Isto aqui é só uma visitinha casual, cavalheiros!

— Ele está morto, Coringa.

Risada nervosa. Mais suor. Na segunda vez que molho os lábios, a tinta perdeu completamente o gosto. Vai ver fumar daquele jeito descontrolado tenha mesmo detonado minhas papilas gustativas.

“Pensei que fosse vê-lo hoje como uma forma de calcular quando seria nosso próximo combate. Mas veja a ironia: eu sou como um padre para a exumação do corpo!”

— Está mentindo. Comissário, é muito feio mentir, sabia? A puta da sua mãe estava ocupada dando pra mim e não te ensinou…

— Não é mentira. O doutor está aqui para desligar os aparelhos. Acabou o jogo, Coringa.

A piada… Era pra essa piada ter graça. Mas não tem ninguém rindo, não é mesmo? Espero a chuva de tomates; o assistente de palco que vai me tirar com uma bengala comicamente grande. Nada. Eu fui um fracasso, mas ninguém parece ter se dado conta ainda. Num lugar escuro, embaixo de um holofote… estou sozinho. Sem causar reação.

Preferia a chuva de tomates.

— Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso! Ninguém chega perto dele! NINGUÉM!

Gordon avança. Os fardados estão dando cobertura.

Eu não ligo.

O coice joga a pistola para o alto. Tiro à queima-roupa. Sangue esguichando do ombro do Comissário.

Túmulos violados. Fezes espalhadas nas paredes, formando casinhas e sois sorridentes. Enfermeiros estupradores. Débeis mentais grávidas. Por um instante… é como voltar pra casa.

Metal rasgando músculos. A mão é tão automática quanto a pistola. Cuspe lançado para o chão. Digo adeus ao meu melhor terno. Porra, ele foi caro.

Chão tem cheiro de merda. Acho que me borrei quando atiraram em mim. Luz fluorescente machuca o olho direito. No outro é tudo preto como asas de morcego.

Gordon em cima de mim. Grita. Um homenzinho de jaleco avança. Tem um som de bip estourando na minha cabeça como um milhão de relógios gigantes. Relógios, ah, relógios. Parou. Parou…

— O que fazemos com ele? — “alguém” pergunta.

“Ninguém” responde:

— Deixa morrer. É só lixo.

— Não é isso o que o Batman faria.

— O Batman não está mais aqui, idiota.

Mentira. Mentira. Rótula arrebentada. Suor grudando cabelo no crânio. “Martelos da justiça”, ele diz. “Pistolas do silêncio”, eu digo. Meus dedos ainda estão bons, porra. Eles matam dois “jalecos” sem dificuldades.

Um… dois… três…

Pronto, “alguém” e “ninguém” se foram. Sempre se vão.

Vazio líquido sendo despejado no vácuo do ambiente. O sangue e a merda também estão lá. As mãos escorregam pela borda do pé da cama. Pés se arrastando para a cabeceira.

Golfadas se tornam palavras. Devagar.

— Todos mentem. Batman… Ainda está aqui! Droga de ar-condicionado! Por que… tão frio…

Dedos sãos buscam fundos falsos no paletó rasgado. Encontram.

A máscara está intacta. Exceto por meu sangue manchando-a, não há um rasgo.

O rosto que um dia a vestiu é o de uma múmia enrugada. Mas a ideia… a ideia ainda está lá…

Socos. Pontapés. Tiros.

— Chefe? O senhor tá legal?

O resgate chegou. Capangas na porta. Olhando.

— Ei, não é aquele velhote, tal de Wayne?

— Vamos embora. — ordeno sem responder.

Seus corpos são jovens, fortes, saudáveis. Saudades do tempo que passaram. Me carregam como um filhote de gato ruim das pernas.

Velhos esclerosados. É isso que acham que somos.

Peito plano. Sem respiração. Bruce Wayne.

Baleado. Quebrado. Coringa.

Batman está nas minhas mãos. “Ele” pulsa. Ela pulsa. A ideia, a máscara.

Maldita máscara.

— O Batman já era. — o idiota encapuzado do meu lado diz.

“Os outros” concordam. A van está em movimento. Todo o mundo está.

O metal frio da pistola. A cabeça dele explode. “Os outros” silenciam. Não são mais que crianças. Pela minha experiência, crianças têm medo de palhaços.

— Batman… está bem aqui… o morcegão está em todo lugar. Aquele desgraçado. Sintam… seus olhos… toda parte. Toda…

Meus dedos afundam nos olhos da máscara. Orbes vazios. Não precisam de pupilas para me perseguir. Nunca precisaram.

Baleado. Atirado de prédios. Explodido. Envenenado. O Coringa sempre dá um jeito de voltar. Porque o Batman espera. Espera.

É a lei natural das coisas.

Mas agora é preciso de tempo. Dias, meses, anos. Não importa quanto for.

Está na hora do Coringa esperar.

A máscara nos dedos tortos de artrose é quente. Não “está”. Ela “é”. Talvez não demore muito.

Túmulos de concreto. Vigias de pedra. Olhos quadrados, iluminados, espiam. Os coveiros somos nós.

No céu, um grande morcego estático. Mas a temporada de caça foi interrompida.

É hora de parar. Esperar.

“O que foi que o morcego disse para o palhaço?”

Máscara nos dedos. Apertar. Esperar.

“Nada. O morcego não disse nada.”

Mas daqui a pouco o palhaço o fará cantar e dançar.

Não se preocupe.

Rá…

Pfff…

RÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRÁ!!!!!!!

— Chefe… o senhor está bem?

Pressiono a máscara na boca pra sufocar o riso, mas ele continua. Meus espasmos parecem ataques de epilepsia.

— Es… RÁRÁRÁRÁRÁ!!!!! Estou, não se preocupe! Só estava me lembrando de uma velha piada. Pise fundo, moleque, quero sentir como se tivesse trinta anos de novo.

— É pra já!

Rá-rá… Ah, essa velha piada… ELA É TÃO ENGRAÇADA!

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer erro me avisem nos comentários. ;)


End file.
